User blog:Arvin30p/Haruhiko and Mikazuki 2: the Time they spend Alone
Secon Part: The time they spend alone Two weeks has passed since Haruhiko stayed at the naval base and he is slowly adjusting to the life of the naval base. At day, he is always attended by Mikazuki who became his personal servant for his stay due to some crazy circumstances. Mikazuki though at first has vocally denied the position, but one night... the two grew slightly closer and Mikazuki decided that it's best to trust Haruhiko. Haruhiko is bad at socializing at the very least, though in his stay he find rather interesting companions in his stay like Sazanami to whom he mistook her for her mother; The Admiral Kirito, his long time friend; Choukai, the Admiral's secretary and life partner; Mikazuki, the one who made Haruhiko changed; And lastly, the ever so curious Aoba. Haruhiko has indeed made few friends inside the naval base, but he didn't know that this base has a rather strange history that even the present Admiral didn't know about. But Haruhiko is determined not to delve deeper since there might be few clues that might change the way he look on the things as of today. |----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| Haruhiko and Mikazuki were alone in the workplace this time of the day since most ship-girls are doing expedition or other duties to maintain the naval base. Mikazuki who slightly opens up to Haruhiko is happily doing her chores as his temporary servant. Mikazuki then cooks lunch for the two of them and the two ate it after the lunch is done. Mikazuki takes the plates and she placed it in the makeshift sink that was made by the ones who made the room. Mikazuki proceeds on cleaning the dishes and she managed to clean them in no time. Meanwhile, Haruhiko is busy testing the prototype software he made a few nights ago after discovering the reason of the breach. He immediately made a decoy door so that all hackers will be redirected to that door and they will get blocked in no time. Haruhiko tweaked the system a bit to make the software bearable and after a few hours of sitting and looking at the computer screen, he finally raises his hands signaling the end of his work. Haruhiko looked around only to find a sleeping Mikazuki who is lying in his unfolded bed and she was peacefully dreaming about something. Haruhiko then pokes on Mikazuki's cheek to test if she will wake up by such action. But she didn't wake up from that. Haru then grins a bit after confirming that she is asleep and he started looking at Mikazuki's white legs. He raised Mikazuki's skirt a bit to take a peek on what Underwear Mikazuki would wear but before he can see it, there was a PA message address to him. "Paging Haruhiko-sama, please come to the Admiral's office. I repeat, Paging Haruhiko-sama, Please come to the Admiral's office." The voice that came from the PA system calls out to Haruhiko's name. Haruhiko frowns on the development and he gave up on lifting Mikazuki's skirt for Mikazuki migth woke up if he force himself to do that. Haruhiko gets a blanket and he covers Mikazuki covering from her foot up to her shoulders, then he tried to kiss Mikazuki's forehead but he decided not to pursue since Mikazuki hasn't allowed him to touch her or do something about her body. Haruhiko stands up and he closes the door of his workstation/room after he left the room. |----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| Haruhiko walked towards the Admiral's office. As he opens the door, he realized that he left the room with a sleeping girl on it and Mikazuki might search for him for the time being. Haruhiko decided to enter and hope that Mikazuki didn't wake up after he comes back. Haruhiko opens the door and from there he saw Kirito sitting on the Admiral's chair while Choukai (in Kai Ni Uniform) is doing some task in the other desk. "Haru! It's been a while since you come here... What is the progress?" Kirito asked me "Luckily, Phase one is done. I made the prototype already and yeah, I am a few steps away from completing the program, I still have to make sure that this program will not kill the Performance of the PC." Haruhiko answers "I see. That is indeed great news. By the way Haru, I did promise you to tell you something about Mikazuki right?" "Yeah. That one… I can't believe 2 weeks has passed since the time you said that to me." "Hmm... Choukai. Can you give us some tea?" Choukai who was still busy writing the report stood up and answers the Admiral. "Yes Admiral. I shall be making tea for the two, right?" Choukai asked "Nah, Make it for three since you are kinda tired also." Kirito replied as she winked on his secretary. Haruhiko who was there at the moment looked on Choukai's dress and he noticed that Choukai's assets are great. Deep inside of his mind, he wants to mess Choukai, but since Kirito is there at this moment, he is reminded that this place is not his playground. Kirito saw how intense Haruhiko stares at Choukai made a coughing sound. Haruhiko turns back and he got reprimanded by the Admiral himself. "Haru, I believe you are not planning something on my girl? Choukai-chan here is provisionally married to me and I have no plans on giving her to the likes of you." "I understand." Haruhiko answers "So Haru, how was my girl's assets, it's great right? Well, our story isn't something that is too cheezy though..." The Admiral blushes as he tries to brag about his girl. Then, A few moments after, The Admiral's face became serious. "Anyways Haru, as promised I will tell you the circumstances of Mikazuki. This might take a longer time but trust me that I can deliver it to you before the night falls." Haruhiko braces himself to the truth that was about to come. |----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| Mikazuki woke up alone in the workplace; she looked around only to find no one was around at that room for that moment. Then, Mikazuki notices that she is covered by a blanket. Mikazuki rises up from the bed and she takes the blanket and she smells it for no reason at all. Mikazuki then wraps the blanket to her body as if she pretending to be a bride. Mikazuki smiles as she looks at herself in the big mirror which was installed inside that room. Then, Mikazuki takes the blanket off from her and she folds it neatly and she placed it in the on the top of the bed and she combs her hair and fixes her clothing for her clothes were slightly disoriented. Mikazuki calls Haruhiko's name but no one answered. Mikazuki then looks around the room to see if Haruhiko is hiding but she noticed that the slippers were not there at the front door. Mikazuki then walks out of the room and she went to the Admiral's Office to inquire where Mikazuki is but on her way to the office she heard Haruhiko's voice coming from the office. Mikazuki smiles and she walks away from the office and she decided to visit some other place before she returns to the room. |----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| Mikazuki decided to walk a bit farther than the usual. Normally, ship-girls were given the liberty to roam around the naval district's premises due to the fact that their existence must be kept in secrecy. Mikazuki arrives at the single large tombstone in the edge of the cliff near the sea and she sits at the stone chair near the tomb stone. Mikazuki takes out a can of pineapple juice and she opens it and looks the scenery. Later on, she took out some biscuits and she placed it near the tombstone as if she is asking the one who dwells there to have a meal. There was silence in the area... all the sound of nature along with the sound of the wind and the sea has vanished for a moment's pause as if they are also joining Mikazuki's solemn prayer. A few minutes after, a figure arrives... It was the Figure of a the oddball pink hair girl who calls her Admiral Master; named Sazanami. "Looks like you are visiting Master again." Sazanami asked Mikazuki "Well, once in a while... I want to visit him and spend some time being with him, though he has already departed from this world, I can still feel his presence here in my heart." Mikazuki Answers. "I see. You really are attached to the previous master." "Yeah. Actually, I could have been provisionally married to him... but then, his tragedy arrived faster that we thought." "Yeah. He is such a great guy, using himself as a shield to protect you from the Abyssals attack sure had killed him. But he was glad to see you lived." "Yeah. Commander is such a great guy. I really loved him and I plan in joining him too." "Foolish girl, why are you so stuck-up to him? I mean, yes I know that you love him more and I think that you can never love anyone anymore... But look at yourself, you lost the sparkle that made you 'you'. " "That is fine. I do not plan on making a great impression on anyone else..." "I see... The how about the Young Master? Or I mean, How about Haruhiko-san, will you tell him that you go and sink yourself after your task is over?" "Haru-sama has no bearing in this conversation of ours!' "Yes he does. He is currently your employer and he must know what you think. I believe that he is the perfect person for you... Since he is ready to accept everything about you no matter how sad, cruel, bitter and bad you are. Mikazuki, please be stronger. Do not get swallowed by your past!" "I can't... Haru-sama is someone different. He is cheerful, motivated and also very serious when he needs to be. He is caring to me at fault like he wants to pamper me more. But, I can't be with him. He deserves a better girl. I think you deserve him more than I do. Sazanami, Please be with him." "Sorry Mikazuki-san. I can't do that selfish desire of yours... It's clear as day that he likes you and I have no means of erasing you inside of his heart. I tried diverting his attention to me, but I can't. He just won't yield himself to me!? You know what... I am a bad girl, but he made me look like a good girl. I want him, I like him too... But he chose you. I can only suck it up and be happy for the two of you!" Mikazuki nodded and looked troubled over Sazanami's expression. Mikazuki stood up and she embraces Sazanami and she whispered some words to Sazanami's ears. After that, Mikazuki lets go and left the area. Sazanami on the other hand fell on her knees crying to the fact that Mikazuki decided not to acknowledge Haruhiko. |----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| Meanwhile, inside of the Admiral's office; Haruhiko and The Admiral has started their discussion about Mikazuki's past. "Haruhiko, you know that Mikazuki is in a delicate phase right?" The Admiral named Kirito asked Haruhiko about the matter. "Yup. You mentioned it back to the time I was about to chase her." Haruhiko answers. "Then Haru, what did you notice about her?" "Hmm..." Haruhiko ponders "Haru, this is not the time for you to ponder though I appreciate it that you give a deeper thought about this. "Oh yeah. Not even once I have held her hand! Though I know she has opened up to me... I haven't even touched her hands or any part of her body." "Haru... that is indeed normal... Because she is cautious of you since you are a guy and she is a girl." "Yeah. I forgot about that. Anyways, When Sazanami pulled a prank on Mikazuki 2 weeks ago; she is way too defensive on herself and she doesn't listen to me at all." "Hmm... what kind of prank? I might have to reprimand her for that?" "Well, she just changed Mikazuki's sweaty clothes and she kinda premeditated it to look like I did something bad to her since she purposely left the dried clothes near her side and she didn't wake me up when she left." "Hmm... Indeed that is pretty troubling for you. I apologize in my behalf as her Admiral." "Nah. doesn’t mind it. Sazanami did confess that it was just a prank of hers. So everything is alright now. Anyways, when she is sleeping... I always see that she reaches out her one hand to the front... as if she is trying to catch something." "Oh. so you did see that? (I wonder why Mikazuki is sleeping in that room... But I will not interrogate him on this matter for now.)" "Well, I bet you thought about, what a lucky guy you are. Because it is written in your face…, Kirito; let's proceed in the matters immediately." "Alright. Damn, why are you so sharp?" "Because I am a shut-in..." |---| "Anyways, Mikazuki is the previous Admiral's pet... or I mean his prospect wife." Kirito started telling using his serious voice. "Wife? I haven't seen her wearing a ring though..." I immediately interjected. "Well, she is not yet married to him. She was a few levels before marriage." "I see. By the way, you know this story, were you here when everything unfolds?" "Nah. I just got that story from Choukai." Choukai made a bow while covering her bulges "..." "Hiro, you are thinking something again. Spit it out. Fight ME!!!" "Kirito, I am pretty sure that I can't win a battle against you. Anyways, tell me more about this story..." "Alright, Anyways, Choukai has seemed most of the event since she is the left hand of the Previous Admiral and she is not his wife candidate." "Okay..." "Also, while Mikazuki back then is somewhat cheerful and sweet to the previous Admiral, Mikazuki of now has no same characteristics of that said person." "But, I wonder why she was still here... I mean she can just quit right?" "Haru, Based on the new rules made by Hiro Raven some 230 years ago, one cannot quit unless the next admiral who succeed that position decides to let her retire after the long discussion with the said person." "I see... By the way, Hiro Raven sure has a lot of knowledge about ship-girls. Was he an admiral too?" "Oh. Yeah, he is an Admiral back then. Also, this base was the place where he started his operations." "Wow. So we are using this legendary area." "Well, I guess that is because only competent Admirals are given better places." "I see. So what happened about Mikazuki then?" "Yeah. I kinda went out of line once more. Anyways, now she is okay and behaving properly, but Mikazuki still wants to join her Love no matter what." "I see. So that is why she is turning down all of my advances." "Haru, you really like her don't you? "Yeah. When I first met her... I fell in love. It is love at first sight." "Anyways, Mikazuki still waits for the chance that they will be together and I am sad by it, because she decided to throw away her life in exchange for a vow." "A vow?" "Yes, By the way... I forgot what the vow is. Choukai, did you remember what is Mikazuki's vow to the previous admiral?" Choukai nodded her head and she clearly said what she remembers from the time the two made their pre-marriage vows. "I am the moon that will shine in your darkest nights... I vow to the commander that by my light, I will lead him to a happier place." Choukai clearly said Mikazuki's vow. "And now that the person to be guided has been lost..." Haruhiko instinctively spoke as if he is interpreting the current situation with the vow. "...The moon will set and day will come." Kirito append Haruhiko's last few words "The moon will set?" Choukai Asked. "It means that the moon will go a cycle and goes down once a day. Like the cycle of day and night." Kirito explained to Choukai who was a bit confused. "I see... She wanted to die if she is not scrapped..." Haruhiko ponders and say words in a monotone The room's atmosphere turned gray after they heard Haruhiko's comment. |----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| A few hours later, Haruhiko stands up and he gives his thanks to the two who are there with him. "Kirito, I believe that in the end, Mikazuki's fate lies in your hands." Haruhiko talked to the Admiral as he shakes his hand to the Admiral. "No Haru, I believe that it's in your hands now." Kirito replied "How?" Haruhiko asked the Admiral once more "You will just have to work harder then. I mean you like her right?" Kirito smiles as he makes that comment. "Oh well..." Haruhiko replied and waves his hands to the pair. Haruhiko left the office and he started walking towards the office. The two who were left behind looked at one another with gloomy expression in their faces. "Admiral, why you didn't told him about that?" Choukai Asked "Because Haruhiko might not believe me at all... Choukai, what do you think is the best answer to this. Mikazuki has given me the consent to scrap her." "Honestly, I can't let you do this. But Seeing my friend suffer is too much for me..." "Yeah, Anyways, I have reached to a decision. I just hope that Haru will take her away." "Yeah, I wish Haruhiko-sama can change her stubborn heart." The two prayed on the small possibility of hope. |----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| Haruhiko went back to the workplace only to find that Mikazuki has left, he went back and he saw a crying Sazanami in the hallway. "Ugh... I can't look this bad in front of him..." Sazanami tries to hold back her tears. "You know, I can give you a hand on that... Sazanami use my handkerchief." Haruhiko gave Sazanami his Handkerchief. "Young Master!? I can't accept this... I can't..." Sazanami tried to push Haruhiko's hand away. "Silly... I can't let a girl cry... By the way, that one of my dad's numerous mottos." Haruhiko wipes the tears forming in Sazanami's eyes. "I see... thanks; you really are a great guy, just like your dad who is also known as the Raven. Anyways, are you perhaps looking for Mikazuki-san?" "Yes. Where is she?" "She is in the seashore at this moment of time. I believe that you need to act soon. Because I heard that you will leave us soon." "Oh! Sorry Sazanami for not telling you. I am truly sorry for that. For such a short time, we became friends and now, I am going to leave one of my most precious friends behind. I am truly sorry for this." Haruhiko bows down to Sazanami as he keeps on Apologizing. Sazanami smiles and she went lifted Haruhiko's face. From there Sazanami looked at Haruhiko's face. "Now might be the right time for me to steal the spotlight..." Sazanami speaks to the weary Haruhiko "What do you mean?" Haruhiko answers. Sazanami then kisses Haruhiko's lips and she immediately lets go of his lips. Haruhiko was surprised by the development that he remained silent after that exchange. "What is the matter? Don't tell me it's your first kiss? Kyaa!!! Anyways, I feel better now. If you excuse me..." Sazanami runs far from Haruhiko's sight. |---| A few moments after, Haruhiko stood up and he continues looking for Mikazuki, he immediately sees Mikazuki who was sitting in the rocks. He approached her and he saw that Mikazuki is not feeling well at the moment. "Mikazuki? Are you alright?" Haru asked Mikazuki "I am fine, I felt that I must not get that closer to you anymore..." "Can I know the reason?" "I can't... Sorry." "I see... It such a shame though. In few weeks, I will leave this place already." "eh..." "I already notified Kirito that the prototype program is done. I am in the process of doing the finishing product." Mikazuki felt that time passed so fast after hearing the news from Haru. "But you know what... I want to ask if I can ask the admiral if I can take you back with me... But, his condition is, I can only do that if you allow me to take you." "I see... But... I am not ready. I don't want to go, I feel like I am..." "Betraying someone who has passed away? I know it already Mikazuki-san. I saw the naval records from 2 years ago. I saw that you are supposed to be provisionally married to the previous admiral, but he died due to the last abyssal attack." "So you have known my history... Sorry for letting your hopes get too high." "But you see... He is dead for these 2 years, and you are still suffering... I don't want to see a girl suffer like that." "But if I let go of the promise we made... I felt like I am betraying him." "I see... Mikazuki-san, you only have a week to go for you to serve me, in 2 weeks time, I will take my leave and left this area for good. I should have been done in this week in the final product and I will test it for the next week to see if it works. After that, I am free as a bird once more." "Alright Haru-sama, I will take note of it." "Okay... the week after your service, I will try to make you mine." "Like I said..." "Mikazuki, I will not fail..." Haruhiko seals Mikazuki lips by putting his finger on her lips signifying that she shouldn't replied back. Then, Haruhiko took his leave and said his goodnight to Mikazuki who is left alone. |----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| Mikazuki then sits on the rock and she looked at the waves as the night started to fall. She remembered the time she spent with the person who made her felt special. "As I look on these waves... I am reminded of him. The only guy who made me feel special." As she utters those words, Kirito appears with Choukai on his side. "Mikazuki, I have a proposition to tell you; can you listen to us?" "What is it commander?" Mikazuki replied. "Well Mikazuki-chan, you have been servicing the fleet for almost 2 years and due to that, we know that you are knowledgeable and very indispensable to the team..." Choukai explained the facts to Mikazuki. "Can you not lengthen the topic? Choukai-san, what was the proposition?" Mikazuki cuts Choukai's explanation. "Mikazuki... In 2 weeks time, you will be honorably dismantled from service... It's time for you to be with him..." Kirito answers "I see..." Mikazuki breathes out an air of relief "So by then, make your preparations before you say your goodbyes. Haru didn't know about this so please do not tell him that. He will leave early in the morning and you on the other hand... will be dismantled in the afternoon after the work day ends." "I see. Commander, can I ask you to do something for me?" "What is it?" Kirito answered. "Please tell him that I do not like him at all and he can give up on me. I don't want him to suffer catching a weak girl like me..." "I see... you want him to move on. But are you sure, Haru told me that..." "I don't want him to think that he still has a chance. I don't want that! I want him to forget about me and find another girl who looks like me and let him shower her with all the love he has for her... I know he will be happy with that." "Alright. You tell me that I should build another one and send that girl to him in exchange for you?" "Please do. After all, I am not worthy of his care." Choukai tried to stop Mikazuki's action, but she felt powerless by the words Mikazuki said to the admiral. Choukai cried that her friend will go because she decided to do it on her own. Choukai runs from the site and the two were left looking at one another. "Commander, you still have one unfinished task. Please take care of Choukai-san. When I am gone, please take care of her more." "I will... I definitely will..." Kirito turned his back and he started chasing Choukai who ran away. Mikazuki sits once more on the rock and she looks at the sea once more and utter something while listening to the waves. "I guess, I should prepare too... After all, I will meet him soon..." And so the two didn't know the circumstances that will arise from their own decisions... - To be continued in Chapter 3. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature